


library

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, a bit romance, shoujo manga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima, Yachi, dan sepasang earphone juga perpustakaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	library

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini~

"Ah."

Bisa dibilang, ini kebetulan—mungkin.

Kali pertama Yachi menjalankan tugas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan pada akhir bulan September, eksitensi Tsukishima Kei sudah diketahui. Yachi melihat sang _middle blocker_ Karasuno itu duduk di salah satu kursi, menempati meja kosong tidak jauh dari meja penjaga.

Tidak mengejutkan, memang. Apalagi dengan sapaan dingin tapi ramahnya ketika Tsukishima menyadari keberadaan Yachi meski agak terlambat (pemuda tinggi itu baru tahu ketika menulis daftar hadir, sedikit senyum tipis dan sapaan singkat mungkin tidak terlalu buruk). Yachi pikir, mendapati Tsukishima di perpustakaan bukanlah hal yang asing. Berbeda jika Hinata dan Kageyama yang melakukannya.

(Ia jahat, astaga).

Namun, tujuh hari berjalan tanpa hambatan, Yachi merasa—sedikitnya—heran. Karena kehadiran pemuda berkacamata itu tidak pernah absen dalam daftar hadir dan hari-harinya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

 _Well,_ jika Yachi boleh katakan, jarang-jarang Tsukishima berada di perpustakaan dalam waktu rentang yang lama meskipun kepintaran pemuda itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Tsukishima-kun," — _san_ sudah lama dihilangkan dalam pembicaraan mereka, karena Tsukishima sendiri yang meminta dan berkata kalau menggunakan sufiks terlalu formal terkadang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Astronomi lagi? Atau teori _Big Bang_ yang belum selesai kau baca?"

Tsukishima menggeleng singkat. "William Shakespeare."

"Ya?" sebelah alis terangkat, gadis itu tanpa ragu mengambil tempat di samping Tsukishima.

"Pembalasan dendam yang dilakukan _Hamlet_ pada pamannya sendiri. Melankolis sekali." Tidak ada yang meminta, sungguh. Tapi Yachi selalu tahu cara bagaimana Tsukishima Kei memberikan jawaban.

"Tapi aku terkejut," sahut Yachi tiba-tiba, cukup berhasil menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau membaca buku seperti ini,"

Kening mengernyit. "Hm?"

"Ah, ah! Maksudku, Tsukishima-kun kan pintar sekali dalam pelajaran matematika dan pelajaran eksak lainnya," suara tawa lolos, diikuti dengan gerakan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Jadi, aku terkejut kau mau membaca karya sastra Inggris."

"Tidak ada alasan yang spesifik," jawab Tsukishima kalem, lantas meraih ponsel yang terletak bisu tidak jauh darinya dan kabel _earphone_ yang terlilit rapi di sekitarnya. "Kau hebat dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris, bukan?"

Yachi mengerjapkan mata. Masih tidak mengerti ke mana arahnya pembicaraan. "Err… tidak terlalu juga."

Ia hanya teringat dengan permintaan Hinata dan Kagayema agar ia mengajari mereka. Konyol juga kalau diingat kembali. Dan Yachi sadar betapa besarnya kecintaan duo Karasuno itu terhadap voli.

"Kau hebat," aneh juga mendengar Tsukishima yang jarang memuji orang itu, kini melakukannya. Walaupun ia sendiri tampak sibuk melepaskan lilitan _earphone_ dari ponsel, menyentuh layarnya dengan gerakan cepat, lalu menempelkan satu _earphone_ -nya di telinga kiri.

Hanya satu, karena salah satu lainnya sengaja Tsukishima sematkan di telinga kanan Yachi.

"Karena itu aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Tak ada balasan setelahnya.

 _River flows in you_ , mahakarya pianis Yiruma, sudah mengalun lembut karena sambungan _earphone_ dan ponselnya. Juga pemutar musik yang baru saja Tsukishima sengaja nyalakan.

"Omong-omong, bukankah kau juga menyukai William Shakespeare?"

Yachi mengangguk pelan, pelan sekali.

Berharap Tsukishima tidak melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> emang di manga atau anime-nya jarang, tapi mereka manis, uhuk #dibuang.  
> Sankyuu udah baca~


End file.
